Cobarde
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Las cosas se salieron de control y Tony ha decidido dejar a Pepper para evitar seguirla engañando, creyó estar preparado pero encarar a la persona que "ama" resultó más difícil de lo esperado


**Hello**

 **Después de mucho pensarlo decidí animarme a incursionar en el fandom, es el primer fic que hago e iba a ser romance al 100 pero algo se atravesó al momento de escribir y tomó un camino diferente jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, son propiedad de Marvel y no busco lucrar con ellos, únicamente entretener.**

* * *

Invierno empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Los primeros copos de nieve caían del cielo y un par de ellos se colaron por la ventana abierta cayendo en su mano, derritiéndose al contacto.

Ahora mismo debería estar disfrutando de la tarde caminando de la mano de su querida secretaria de no ser porque estaban a oscuras en la habitación, él con maletas en mano y ella sentada al borde de la cama.

Sus ojos despedían lágrimas que brillaban con la tenue luz de la ciudad, supuso que intentaban calmar ése torbellino de emociones para no tener que arremeter contra él, la entendería si así fuera ya que los motivos eran más que suficientes para ser molido a golpes.

Pensó que tenía todo bajo control el primer día, sólo sería algo ocasional, casual como solía hacerlo antes de ella mas no fue así, la situación rebasó sus expectativas dándole una bofetada de realidad cuando cayó en cuenta que su corazón ya no latía por ella sino por alguien más. Pero ¿cómo era posible que se enamorara luego de unas noches de placer? Jamás había sucedido y su reputación de casanova lo dejaba muy en claro, algo debió salir mal pues el gran Tony Stark tenía fama de cualquier cosa menos de equivocarse.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella acabando con el sepulcral silencio que se había apoderado de ambos – ¿Acaso te fallé en algo?- continuó con apenas un hilo de voz, el por qué quedó más que claro en su memoria, la adrenalina del momento hizo que se dejara llevar para tocar lo que podría llamarse prohibido, no es que no la amara pero la emoción nubló por completo su juicio cuando de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en las sábanas de su cama jadeando y gimiendo.

Pepper levantó su mirada suplicando una respuesta a sus interrogantes algo que por supuesto no estaba en los planes de Tony ¿Qué le podía decir si ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo fue que pasó?

\- Para nada, sólo…. Ocurrió- fue lo único que su cabeza alcanzó a pensar y su boca a articular

¿Que sólo ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa? Se reprimió mentalmente, en vano fue ésta vez tener un cerebro prodigioso para dar una respuesta tan estúpida.

Masculló por lo bajo, sabía que el irse de la casa sería difícil pero jamás – aceptó- pensó que lo sería tanto. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido una extraordinaria mujer, responsable, atenta, cariñosa, amable, todo lo que él siempre necesitó, seguirla engañando no era algo que se mereciera por ello decidió marcharse y contarle la verdad por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera. Ensayó semanas atrás sintiéndose aparentemente listo para hacerlo esa mañana, decirle que debía partir porque era lo mejor para los dos fue relativamente fácil lo que no fue verla derrumbarse cuando confirmó sus sospechas.

Al mal paso darle prisa, él amaba a Rogers no podía negarlo más y Pepper no merecía a un ingrato insensato como él así que se acercó a ella listo para recibir un golpe de su parte, la tomó de la nuca y dulcemente le depositó un beso en sus labios, un intento absurdo para pedirle perdón. La pelirroja no se movió, sólo cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel amargo último contacto con el millonario, luego de separarse le dedicó una mirada que se antojó fría, se puso de pie y tomó sus maletas listo para partir.

\- La casa está a tu nombre, no tienes que preocuparte por eso- aguardó unos segundos por si le decía algo recibiendo sólo el sonido de sus sollozos. Abrió su boca pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta muriendo y perdiéndose para siempre en el olvido, seguir ahí era una tortura para los dos, soltó un profundo suspiro y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

\- Tony- inquirió en medio del silencio deteniendo su andar – Estoy embarazada.


End file.
